


Blauer Mann

by LunaRS



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Tried, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spied someone in the church as music flowed around you...<br/>He was blue all over and he looked kinda cute.<br/>Oneshot.<br/>Please Read and Comment! (this fic was originally gifted to Emh5567 on Deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blauer Mann

His blue, spear-tipped, tail wagged leisurely behind him, slowly and in a very content manner. In his silver eyes danced an inexhaustible merriment as he looked down from the banisters above all the praying people in the church. Only you saw him; only you were allowed to see him. 

The two of you had never spoken, only exchanged looks during services. Others may have called him a blue devil for his shining eyes and “devil-like” tail, and also the uncanny way he seemed to be able to vanish from one place and appear in the next in the blink of an eye, but you only found all these things fascinating.   
Voices rose up in the choirs of the church, the service going on in a beautiful ceremony that the strange blue young man seemed to cherish, looking down at the choirs with such reverence at the beauty in their harmonies and melodies, tones and their ability to blend perfectly; the words seemed particularly to touch his heart, every blessed and pious confabulation that those words proposed with deepest meanings digging into his soul. 

Your mother nudged you to make you pay attention to the service and stop looking up into the rafters and banisters as if something was there. Although you wanted to be good and obey, you couldn’t help peering up a few more times every so often to see him smile at you kindly. You so badly wanted to meet this fellow.

The choirs’ many voices flourished and crescendoed into a great chord, striking at your heart in this little German church, as the word of God was sung expertly and with great expression as was enough to do the words justice. The priest turned and bowed to the congregation and the service was over, as people ventured forth to venerate the Cross and leave the church to get on with their days. You snuck another glance up at the blue man who waved at you as you left; you resisted the urge to wave back, for fear that your mother would be cross with you, but you smiled instead before leaving the sacred grounds.

\--------

You went on with your day like normal, writing a bit in your room, surfing the internet, and nibbling on snacks over a few hours; you could not, however, make yourself stop thinking about the blue man. Try as you might, his silver eyes would haunt your thoughts, though not in a terrible way; he interested you exceedingly and your want to meet him finally was growing steadily larger.  
After a few more hours of meaningless and dull, drawled out, activities, you made the decision to venture out to the church to see if you could talk to the strange young man.

\--------

After promising to be back in time for dinner, you set out for the church, walking with a spring in your step; you were excited, and slightly nervous. 

It took you about twenty minutes to make the journey and the whole of it was peaceful and much appreciated by you.  
You walked into the church, seeing that no one, not even the priest, was there.   
“Hello?” your voice echoed hollowly, bouncing off the walls. You heard a very quiet shuffling above your head. Silver eyes peered down.  
“Herr Blauer Mann?” you questioned, becoming more nervous.

“Vat?” his voice was a bit rough and boyish and it made you smile.  
“I called you Herr Blauer Mann…?” you reiterated slowly, questioning whether or not he’d be angry that you called him that.  
“...Are...Aren’t you scared of me?” he asked, his German accent heavy.  
“No...should I be?” you wondered. He peeked his head into view, looking down at you with excitement in his eyes.  
Suddenly he was gone. You looked around and found him crouching cautiously behind a pew near you, looking you up and down.  
“Vat’s your name?” He asked.  
“(Y/N). Yours?” you asked, getting to be a bit more comfortable with him every moment; he seemed very sweet and innocent, if only a bit scared.

“Kurt Vagner.” he said, feeling comfortable enough to stand and step towards you. His hair was black and he was practically wearing scraps for clothes.  
“Ve should talk furzer outside of ze church,” he started, disappearing. You quickly ran out the doors and wandered to the side of the church to find Kurt standing there, looking frightened and intrigued by you.  
“Vhy did you sink I vas going to be afraid of you?” You asked in your own German accent, curious.  
“No one hasn’t feared me before.” he said, smiling a crooked smile. You blushed a bit.  
You looked at your watch and realized with reluctance that if you were to make it home in time for dinner, you would have to start for home at this moment.

“I have to...go.” You said hesitantly. His face fell.  
“Vill you...come see me again?” he asked, hopefully.  
“Yes, I promise.” you swore, waving awkwardly and turning to leave.  
“Thanks for not being scared.” He thanked you quietly as you walked off.

\--------

You visited, just as you promised, and brought him better clothes and shared one of your snacks with him, making meaningful conversation with him easily. You talked and joked and explained things to him. He told you things, sad things, about his life so far and you listened intently, encouraging him that life would get better, eventually.  
Kurt demonstrated his skills in vanishing into different dimensions to travel with inhuman speed anywhere he’d seen before; he even let you stroke his tail every once in awhile; it was calming for you and him when silence filled the spaces between sentences between the two of you.

You came to see him as more than a friend, eventually--you no longer noticed the hue of his skin or the tail of his that wagged happily back and forth when he was content--and you were beginning to wonder whether or not he felt the same way. It had been a month since your first meeting.  
You both laid on the ground behind the church, so that no one would see him and you, and stared up at the clouds, calling out the images you saw being formed and then morphed and squished into different pictures.  
Then you felt Kurt’s hand timidly touch yours. You looked at his hand and your heart fluttered as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“Kurt…” you whispered, unable to think.  
“(Y/N)...I really…” he gulped.  
“I really like you…I think you’re pretty und very kind.” he said anxiously. You blushed deeply and your eyes widened.   
“I like you too, Kurt.” you said quietly, grinning like an idiot. He turned onto his side, you did the same, and inched his face towards yours.  
“I vas vondering...can I, uh, kiss you?” he asked in an adorable and gentlemanly way. You nodded as butterflies danced about in the pit of your stomach.

Kurt nervously laid his lips upon yours in a sweet kiss. Emotions and feelings sparked inside of you and your body began to react. You deepened the kiss before making yourself pull away, holding back from temptation.  
Kurt grinned.

“You taste like cookies.” he commented with a slight giggle. You smiled; oh gosh, could he get any more adorable? His tail whipped about in excitement and it flicked at your feet playfully.  
“Kiss me again.” you said. He obeyed without another thought and you both closed your eyes. He ran a hand through your (H/C) hair and kissed you deeper, making the butterflies in your stomach frantic.  
The wind sluicing in the air was almost like the church choir, singing the words of yours and his hearts as young love was thrust suddenly and peacefully into your world of youth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a gift fic, just give me the name you want to go by and the character you want to be paired with (as long as it's not slash or whatever) and I don't really do smut either. So, yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
